This disclosure relates in general to contactless cards and, but not by way of limitation, to physical protection schemes for contactless cards and/or Smartcards amongst other things.
Protected contactless cards are perceived by some to have security vulnerabilities. Users may be concerned that someone may surreptitiously steal credit card information with a surveillance device. Users may also be concerned that they may inadvertently pay for another person's transaction by standing too close to a contactless card terminal reader. While these fears and others may be addressed by contactless card manufacturers and system administrators through other means, consumer perceptions of insecurity are a real issue. Accordingly, there is a need for security improvements that can be made to contactless cards that assuage the fears of consumers.